


Ano Novo para esquecer ou não?

by LovelySaah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySaah/pseuds/LovelySaah
Summary: Nesta época festiva, a família e os amigos estão reunidos para festejar o Natal e o Ano Novo. No mundo da patinação, é perto desta época o final da Grand Prix. Este ano, ganhou o pequeno Yuri, de apenas 15 anos.Todos os anos, no Ano Novo, vários patinadores são reunidos para uma festa, organizada pelos próprios.Pensavam que a história era só isso? Não, esta história fala sobre 10 pessoas em especial, ou 5 casais? Um apaixonado pela música e o seu pequeno ursinho? O sorridente e o anti-sorriso? Um obcecado e um bom amigo? E talvez também um Rei e o seu guerreiro? Veremos em breve.(Esta história é composta por one-shots que estão ligadas entre si. Cada capítulo retrata a história de cada personagens antes da festa de Ano Novo, mas não exatamente ao mesmo tempo.)Também postada no site Spirit Fanfics com o mesmo nome.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia & Ji Guang-Hong, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Michele Crispino & Emil Nekola, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Otabek Altin & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Phichit Chulanont & Lee Seung Gil, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil





	1. Um apaixonado pela música e o seu pequeno ursinho?

**Author's Note:**

> [3/04/2017]
> 
> NOVA FANFIC!! Esta fanfic terá 5 capítulos, cada um para cada casal que amo e o último é a festa mesmo.
> 
> •Mini fanfic com 4 one-shots, diferentes que se juntam no 5 capítulo.
> 
> •Caso não goste de algum casal, apenas salte, ou nem leia a fanfic :'(
> 
> •Tentei de tudo para poder escrever esta mini fanfic, valorizem o esforço ou tentem km
> 
> •Sim, esta fanfic é de ano novo, mas só tive esta ideia dois dias depois e nem acabei ainda ;-; (só falta o último, mas está quase)
> 
> •Não sei quantas palavras terá, mas tentei fazer mais de 1000 por cada kkkk
> 
> •Aproveitem!!!
> 
> [2/3/2021]
> 
> Então, decidi postar aqui as minhas fanfics. Esta foi originalmente publicada a abril de 2017 na aplicação "Spirit Fanfics". Não tem nenhuma diferença da que está lá, não quero mudar nada. Nem as notas irei mudar. Obrigada!
> 
> Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/ano-novo-para-esquecer-ou-nao-8567163

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3/04/2017]
> 
> NOVA FANFIC!! Esta fanfic terá 5 capítulos, cada um para cada casal que amo e o último é a festa mesmo.
> 
> •Mini fanfic com 4 one-shots, diferentes que se juntam no 5 capítulo.
> 
> •Caso não goste de algum casal, apenas salte, ou nem leia a fanfic :'(
> 
> •Tentei de tudo para poder escrever esta mini fanfic, valorizem o esforço ou tentem km
> 
> •Sim, esta fanfic é de ano novo, mas só tive esta ideia dois dias depois e nem acabei ainda ;-; (só falta o último, mas está quase)
> 
> •Não sei quantas palavras terá, mas tentei fazer mais de 1000 por cada kkkk
> 
> •Aproveitem!!!
> 
> [2/03/2021]
> 
> Olá!! Aqui estou eu, no AO3. Decidi postar aqui algumas das minhas Fanfics originalmente postadas na aplicação e site "Spirit Fanfics". Não mudei nada, mal olhei para o que escrevi à quase 4 anos atrás ksk mas espero que gostem na mesma!

Ainda não perceberam bem do que se trata esta história, não é? Eu sei que ainda não. Então vamos a uma pequena introdução antes da história:

Os patinadores que foram ao Grand Prix masculinos e os que pelo menos tentaram, faziam sempre uma pequena festa de Ano Novo juntos. Era todos os anos no país do vencedor, mas desistiram dessa ideia quando Viktor ganhou pela terceira vez. Talvez a festa ser na Rússia durante tantos anos era um pouco chato e como o Yuri ganhou, voltaria a ser na Rússia. Decidiram então atirar a moeda ao ar para ver a que patinador acertaria este ano, e acertou no país de Leo de la Iglesia, os Estados Unidos da América.

Voltando para a história de um apaixonado pela música e do seu pequeno ursinho...

Ele esperava ansiosamente no aeroporto. Os vôos estavam atrasados por culpa de uma tempestade, que estava prevista piorar no dia a seguir. De repente viu muitas pessoas a sair da porta do voo dele, mas nada. Ele não estava lá, não saía. Começou a procurar por ele com a cabeça, mas não o encontrava. Aquela parte começava a esvaziar-se e ele começava a entrar em pânico. Quando se virou para trás, assustou-se com o pequeno.

-Ji, assustaste-me!-reclamou, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

-Estou aqui à quase 5 minutos, Leo, como você não notou?-perguntou o mais pequeno.

-Pensava que você era aquele homem que estava atrás de mim. Desculpa.-ele não parava de sorrir. Estava feliz por rever o seu melhor amigo.

Guang-Hong Ji não aguentou mais e logo abraçou-o, um forte abraço de saudade, retribuído por Leo, que com a emoção, levantou o mais pequeno do chão.

-Tive imensas saudades!- disse Leo.

-Foram só algumas semanas, não exagere.

Leo voltou a pôr Guang-Hong Ji no chão e levou-o para casa dele de táxi. Durante o longo caminho, Guang-Hong Ji falava animadamente sobre a viagem e os que tinham ficado ao seu lado, e Leo apenas ouvia-o, sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Muitas vezes Leo distraía-se e olhava apenas para Ji, admirando-o. Ele já tinha admitido a si próprio que gostava do melhor amigo, mas nunca pensava que o amasse tanto. Olhava para os seus cabelos castanhos que caiam na cara, olhos castanhos claros reluzentes, a pele branca perfeita com sardas, a sua boca pequena que estava na sua lista do que queria provar. Estava tão desatento nas suas palavras, que Guang-Hong decidiu fazer algo para o chamar à atenção.

-... E é por isso que eu me vou casar amanhã!

Casar, sim Leo nem se importava de casar com o... espera, O QUÊ?

-Casar?-perguntou Leo assustado, enquanto Guang-Hong Ji ria da cara do amigo.

-Estou a brincar! Eu só queria a atenção de você. Está tudo bem?

A cara de riso tornou-se numa preocupada.

-Não, quer dizer sim, está tudo bem. Eu só estava...

-Estava!?

-Estava a pensar.

-Sobre o quê?

-Nada de mal, não se preocupe.-Deu um pequeno sorriso e despenteou os cabelos do mais novo. Ele sabia bem que Guang-Hong não gostava que lhe fizessem isso, mas parecia que era o único que o deixava fazer.

Assim que chegaram, Leo ajudou-o a levar as malas para dentro de casa, mais especificamente do quarto dele. Ele vivia numa grande casa, o que deixou Guang impressionado, porque era o contrário da sua, pequena e acolhedora.

-Uau, Leo, é tão grande e o teu quarto...

-Você acha?-Ele apenas acenou concordando.

O quarto dele era grande e bem simples, um pouco desarrumado, mas não se notava muito porque ele tinha arrumado para o seu convidado. Guang-Hong Ji pegou na mala e quando ia pousá-la novamente no chão, Leo pega nela e coloca-a em cima da cama, tirando a roupa e pondo numa parte do armário que ele arranjou para ele.

-O que você está a fazer?

-Eu guardei uma pequena parte para você. Não queria ver as suas roupas no chão, podiam sujar-se. E arranjei também um colchão, caso prefira dormir sozinho.-Ele dizia, enquanto arrumava as roupas dobrando devagar.

-Onde está o colchão? Quero dormir.-disse bocejando de seguida. "Tão fofo", pensou Leo. Sim, ele pensava que o seu amigo era fofo, só queria abracá-lo, beijá-lo, guardá-lo numa caixinha bonita protegendo-o de todos os perigos.

-Mas você não vai dormir no colchão.

-Não vou?-perguntou confuso.

-O colchão é para mim, você vai dormir na cama.-disse Leo, sentando-se na cama, pedindo para que Ji o acompanhasse.

-Mas eu sou seu convidado, e vou dormir no colchão. A cama é sua.-Ele cedeu e sentou -se na cama.

-É minha e eu faço o que quiser com ela, não é? Então você vai dormir na minha cama.

-Mas eu não quero que você durma no chão.

-Quer que durma com você?

-Talvez.-Guang-Hong Ji, virou a sua cabeça para o lado. Estava vermelho com o que disse.

-Se você quiser, eu durmo na cama com você, mas se não quiser, eu...

-Não, durma comigo durante estes dias, por favor.-interrompeu-o, pegando nos seus braços, surpreendendo-o. Deviam de criar um nome para a cor que estava na cara de Guang-Hong Ji, porque a cara dele estava mais que vermelha. Leo apenas sorriu com a sua reação e abraçou-o.

-Como você quiser.

[...]

Como previsto, uma grande tempestade atingiu aquela região. Guang-Hong Ji tinha medo das tempestades, odiava os barulhos que elas faziam, os estragos que traziam.

Era perto da meia-noite, a tempestade estava forte. Guang-Hong Ji contorcia-se na cama, tentando não fazer muito barulho para acordar Leo que estava ao seu lado. Um trovão fez grande barulho, assustando o mais pequeno que se agarrou a qualquer coisa que estava mais próxima. O que estava mais próximo era o braço de Leo. Logo ele acordou e olhou para Ji.

-Desculpa, não te queria acordar.-disse mas em chinês.

-O quê?-perguntou confuso.

-Desculpa por te acordar, não era a minha intenção!-repetiu, agora em inglês.

-Não faz mal, você tem medo da tempestade?-perguntou Leo, enquanto acariciava as bochechas de Ji.

-Não, não, eu apenas assustei-me, nada demais.

Leo abriu a boca para dizer algo mas foi interrompido por um grande barulho vindo de fora, assustando Guang-Hong Ji fazendo-o se agarrar mais à manga da camisola. Como resposta, Leo só sorriu e abraçou-o.

-Não faz mal ter medo.

-Mas eu já não sou mais uma criança, já sou grande e vou ser adulto daqui umas semanas.

O mais velho só levantou a cabeça do mais novo para cima, que antes estava no seu peito, sorriu ainda mais.

-Isso não importa.

Guang apenas se levantou e sentou-se à frente dele, que logo fez o mesmo, sem perceberem porque o fizeram. Ambos ficaram frente a frente, ajoelhados em cima da cama. Ambos não compreenderam o que estavam a fazer, porque se levantaram e sentaram-se na cama, que antes os aquecia do frio de lá de fora, mas sentiram que não era preciso. Ji olhou para o relógio em cima da cama, e Leo o seguiu com a cabeça, fixando também os seus olhos no relógio. Era apenas um relógio normal, mas parecia a única coisa que fazia o mais novo não se concentrar na cara do outro. As luzes dos ponteiros brilhavam, mostrando que faltava apenas um minuto para o dia seguinte.

-Sabes, nós temos uma pequena tradição.-disse Leo, ainda olhando para o relógio, mas tirando a atenção de Guang para ele- Que na meia noite certas, do Ano Novo, se deve beijar a pessoa que se ama, porque assim dava sorte para essas duas pessoas nesse novo ano no amor entre elas. Eu gostava que esse meu primeiro beijo fosse com você.

Logo ele desviou os olhos do relógio para olhar para Guang-Hong Ji, que se esforçava para não corar. Claro que ele tinha ficado surpreendido com as palavras dele, mas não podia mentir que era isso que ele também queria. Olhou de novo para o relógio e disse

-10.

Leo se surpreendeu também, mas logo entrou na brincadeira, antes que fosse tarde demais.

-9.

Guang-Hong Ji sorriu, ao ver o amigo a entrar na brincadeira.

-8.

Eles falavam baixo, não queriam que os pais de Leo acordassem.

-7.

Eles sorriam e coravam juntos. Fofo, não é?

-6.

Não olhavam mais para o relógio, porque se ouvia bem o barulho que os ponteiros faziam.

-5.

Era um de cada vez, cada um no seu tempo.

-4.

Ambos se aproximaram um do outro, lentamente, ainda ajoelhados.

-3.

Guang-Hong Ji tocou nas bochechas de Leo, que sorriu ainda mais.

-2.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e aproximaram-se mais, tocando as suas testas e narizes.

-1.

Disseram em conjunto. Antes que Ji pudesse reagir, Leo avançou rapidamente e atacou os lábios dele. Era apenas um selinho, mas Ji puxou Leo para ele, o que os fizeram cair deitados na cama. Quando se separaram começaram a rir um do outro.

Acalmaram-se e deitaram-se de novo, mas desta vez, adormeceram abraçados. Passaram assim o resto da noite assim e quando acordaram, viram a mãe de Leo sorrindo para eles, fazendo ambos entreolharem se e rir um do outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram?? Comentem! É a minha primeira fanfic 1- sessão de one-shots 2-de Yuri on Ice (me apaixonei 3-casal gay ;-; (mas amo, Fujoshi aqui)!!!
> 
> Obrigada por lerem!! Até ao próximo!! (Não sei quando kkkk)


	2. O sorridente e o anti-sorriso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5/04/2017]
> 
> Era para postar depois, talvez daqui a uns dias, mas não resisti!!  
> Muito obrigada pela apoio no último capítulo!! Eu sei que alguns querem uma fanfic LeoJi, mas eu já tenho que acabar de escrever o último capítulo desta, acabar outra e ainda estou a acabar uma original de Yaoi (é mais shounen-ai) que ainda não sei bem quando vou postar!! Mas se algum dia tiver uma boa ideia, começo a escrever!!
> 
> Este capítulo não é dos melhores, tentei escrever algo original, não sei se consegui fazer algo bom, mas tentei!
> 
> •Se não gosta do shipp, apenas não leia, não comente coisas más
> 
> •Pelo que percebi, os capítulos têm poucas palavras ;-; mas não o julguem pelo tamanho (como eu faço)
> 
> •Dá uns bugs quaisqueres e fica com demasiado espaço entre os parágrafos kkk
> 
> •Esqueci-me de dizer, mas se virem algum erro, alguma palavra mal escrita ou algum termo que não usem no Brasil, me avisem! É que eu sou Portuguesa, estou em Portugal, nunca saí (OK, já fui a Espanha, mas não importa), não tenho família brasileira, é como se eu estivesse clandestina aqui, OK? Obrigada!!!
> 
> •Espero que gostem!!!

Ambos dormiam, aconchegados naquela madrugada de inverno. Estavam exaustos, mas felizes. Finalmente estavam juntos, sem ninguém perceber. Porquê tanto mistério? Podiam apenas dizer: "Hey, malta, nós namoramos! Querem beber algo?", mas não, queriam manter aquilo em segredo, por mais algum tempo. Não é que se contassem, os aliens destruiriam a Terra ou que um Tsunami matasse todos, mas eles apenas não queriam contar. Não era estranho, você namorar um cara por quem você nunca falava, pelo menos em público? Ou alguém com que você nem olhares trocasse? Claro que é estranho, mais uma razão para manter tudo em segredo. E também porque um deles não conseguiria aguentar a pressão dos media. Sim, ambos eram famosos por serem bons patinadores, mas mesmo assim era imensa pressão. Eles não sabiam como é que os outros aguentavam. Só razões eles tinham para manter o seu namoro de quase 1 ano e 10 meses em segredo de todos. Já falaram que iam contar apenas aos mais próximos e a mais ninguém, por enquanto.

Seung Lee pensava nisso, em como iriam contar aos amigos dele. Bem, aos amigos do outro, já que ele não era muito social, gostava de estar sozinho. Já o outro, amava tirar selfies e fotografias, pôr em várias redes sociais. O mais impressionante era que nem uma foto do namorado ele tinha nessas redes sociais, mas também não podia pôr, era tudo segredo.

Lee olhava para o teto do quarto de hotel, nos EUA, muito longe da sua casa, a Coréia. Com um braço, abraçava o ser ao seu lado, e com o outro, passou a pentear os cabelos do moreno.

-Volta a dormir, Lee.-resmungou, com voz de sono ainda e olhos fechados.

-Não consigo.-respondeu Lee, tirando a mãos dos cabelos dele, passando para as bochechas.

-É por causa da dor? Desculpa!

-Não, não é, Phichit, não se preocupe.-reconfortou.

-Então o que foi?

-Estou só a pensar em como iremos contar o nosso namoro aos seus amigos.

-E seus amigos, de certeza que eles querem ser seus amigos. Queres que seja eu?

-Eu... Bem, se não se importar.

Phichit abriu os olhos e viu algo raro para os outros mas normal para ele: o sorriso de Lee. Era lindo, e ele pedia para que Lee o mostrasse mais, mas ele dizia sempre que só sorria para quem merecesse.

-Eu não me importo e sabe porquê?

-Porquê?

-Porque amo você muito.

-Eu também te amo.

Phichit ficou surpreendido, não era normal Lee dizer que lhe ama. Ele sabia bem que Seung Lee o amava, mas era raro dizer aquelas palavras. Então, ambos se aproximaram e se beijaram, calmamente, mas rapidamente tornando-se selvagem. O beijo foi interrompido por um gemido de dor de Phichit, quando Seung Lee ia para cima dele.

-Desculpa.-pediu Lee.

-Não faz mal, o problema de uma relação Flex.

-Nunca entendi o que significa essas coisas que você diz.

Phichit ia abrir a boca para explicar (ou re-explicar) mas foi interrompido por um selinho.

-Nestes momentos, a sua boca é para me beijar e não explicar coisas.

Logo, Phichit riu e Lee saiu de cima dele. Rapidamente, Lee adormeceu nos braços de Phichit. Mas não durou muito tempo, porque passados alguns minutos, o celular do Seung Lee toca.

-Quem é?-perguntou Lee, sem sequer se mexer. Phichit levanta apenas a cabeça e olha para o celular com o ecrã ligado.

-A Sara Crispino.

-Deixe estar então. Volte a dormir.

-Mas pode ser importante.

-Ela não para de me chatear, nada demais.

-Porque não muda de número, ou celular, ou de nome?-Phichit dizia com uma pitada de...

-Ciúmes, é?-respondeu Lee, ainda com a cabeça no peito do outro.

-Não! Claro que não.

Lee apenas riu da reação do tailandês.

-Ela não é importante, eu nunca lhe respondi. Nem sei como é que ela manda tantas mensagens a um homem sem o irmão perceber.

Phichit riu, ambos sabiam o quanto Michele era ciumento quando se fala da irmã.

-Você não gosta mesmo dela, pois não?

Lee levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos castanhos de Phichit.

-Claro que não, senão não estava aqui com você, não acha?

Phichit abriu um sorriso e logo beijou o namorado.

[•••]

Nessa manhã (ou tarde porque eles acordaram depois das 12:00), Pichit já se vestia enquanto Lee entrou no banheiro para tomar banho. Assim que entrou, o celular dele tocou com uma nova mensagem, mas ele mesmo não ouviu porque Phichit logo o silenciou. Ele não sabia se era certo ou não o que iria fazer, mas sabia o quanto Lee estava farto dela. O plano era falar com ela e dizer de uma maneira simples que ele não gostava dela e que ela é tão obcecada como o irmão, sem a magoar. Talvez a última parte não era necessária. Correu para pegar o celular dele e foi às mensagens, encontrando o número dela. Depois, pegou no dele e mandou-lhe uma mensagem.

"Sara, sou eu, o Phichit do Grand Prix, podemos falar?"

Mandou a mensagem e não demorou muito por uma resposta.

"Phichit, como é que tens o meu número?"

"Quando falarmos, você vai perceber"

Ele escrevia rápido para não ser apanhado a falar com ela. Logo, ela respondeu.

"Tudo bem, o de que você quer falar?"

Phichit pensava no que iria escrever de noite (madrugada), mas agora todas as ideias que tivera, se foram. Tinha que ser simpático, mas ser direto.

"Eu não quero ser o mau da história, mas o Lee está um pouquinho farto de você mandar mensagens"

E logo acrescentou:

"Desculpa por ter de escrever isto, mas é apenas a verdade"

Ela demorou a responder, mas mesmo assim respondeu.

"Percebo, mas como você sabe disso? Eu nunca vos vi sequer a olhar um para o outro em todos os Grand Prix em que participaram."

Ele sabia bem que ela iria perguntar. Contava ou não? Talvez sim e pedia para guardar segredo, mas e se ela contasse a alguém? Era um risco que tinha de cometer.

"Bem, eu e o Lee mantemos isto em segredo, mas nós namoramos. Por favor, não conte a ninguém. Nem ao seu irmão por enquanto, ele vai saber na noite de Ano Novo, se ele for à festa"

Mais uma vez, ela demorou a responder. A água tinha parado de correr, Seung Lee voltaria a qualquer momento. "Responde, responde, responde!" Phichit implorava. Ele sabia como eram um casal muito ciumento, cada um sentia ciúmes daquelas que se aproximavam um do outro. Se ele visse que Phichit estava a falar com alguém, de certeza que iria pedir explicações sobre o que estava a fazer, e ele não era muito bom a explicar. Mas de repente, a mensagem já estava no seu celular.

"Tudo bem, entendo. Não se preocupe, eu não conto a ninguém! Espero que vocês sejam felizes juntos. E pede desculpas por mim ao Lee por lhe chatear tanto, eu apenas queria uma resposta e ele nunca me dava, mas bem, desculpa! Tchau!"

Ufa! Ela parece ter compreendido tudo, mas talvez estivesse triste.

"Ainda bem que você compreendeu, e eu só queria dizer isto. Aproveito e desejo-te um bom ano novo!!"

Assim que Phichit larga o celular, Lee aparece só de toalha na cintura e com outra secava os cabelos.

Ele gostava de olhar para a sorte que teve de encontrar Seung Lee a chorar naquele dia. Querem que vos conte?? Tudo bem!

(2014, Cup China)

Phichit estava feliz! A sua performance correu, apesar de ter falhado num salto e ter colocado a mão no gelo, uma vez, mas pelo nervosismo que o atacava, ele esteve muito bem. Conseguiu o quarto lugar, mas ainda não foi nesse ano que chegou à final. A tristeza atingiu-o, mas ele ainda era jovem, só se estreou na etapa sénior dois anos atrás e mesmo não chegando à final, ele já estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. O mesmo não podíamos dizer de outro patinador. Depois de saberem os resultados finais, Seung Gil Lee fugiu das instalações para fora delas, mesmo sendo inverno rigoroso.

Phichit percebeu a agitação de uma treinadora, a quem ninguém deu atenção. Mas o tailandês percebeu e foi em busca desse tal patinador. Seung Gil Lee, tinha dito ela. Phichit já havia tentado falar com ele, afinal, eram da mesma idade e serem do mesmo continente, para ele seriam boas razões para se tornarem amigos. Quando já iria desistir de procurar, encontrou alguém virado de costas que olhava o céu cinzento e prestes a deixar cair pequenas gotas. Pelo que conseguia ver, cabelos pretos, pele branca, era Lee. Ele estava sem o casaco, estava tremendo de frio, mas era de propósito, já que esse estava ao seu lado. Phichit aproximou-se lentamente dele e se sentou ao seu lado.

-Está tudo bem?-tentou Phichit, começar uma conversa. Ele falava calmamente, para não o assustar.

-Porque é que você quer saber?- respondeu Lee, indiferente. Phichit olhava para ele, mas Lee nem sequer se moveu.

-Porque estão todos à sua procura.

-Se estivessem todos à minha procura, não estaria aqui à quase 30 minutos.

Quando acabou, virou para Phichit, mas logo voltou a cabeça para o céu.

-Mas a sua treinadora estava preocupada.

-Ela sabe que é normal.

-Mas eu não.

-E porque você quer saber?

-Porque talvez eu queria ser teu amigo.

Lee arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Alguém? Amigo dele? Só podia estar a sonhar. Mas não, logo ele sentiu gotas a cair do céu. Mas nenhum deles se moveu. A demora foi feita, nenhum deles falou mais nada. Phichit esperava por uma resposta, algum gesto, mas Lee parecia ter paralisado. As gotas começaram a escorrer da cara de Lee mas agora, não eram mais gotas vindas dos céus, mas sim dos seus olhos. Quando Phichit notou isso, logo se precipitou.

-Lee, está tudo bem? Disse algo que não gostou?? Desculpe-me não era minha intenção! Eu...

-Você quer ser meu amigo?- Seung interrompeu-o.

-Claro que quero! Você parece ser alguém legal, mesmo parecendo ser tão fechado. De certeza que há algo de bom aí dentro.

Phichit deu um dos seus sorrisos confiantes, mas aquele era diferente, dado a alguém diferente. Depois disso, algo inesperado apareceu, um sorriso de Seung Gil Lee. Phichit se assustou com isso, mas logo o abraçou com força, no meio da chuva que se intencificava.

-Tem a certeza?

-Quem não arrisca, não petisca.

Passados meses, ali estavam eles, depois de uma bela noite cheia de risos, gemidos e palavras carinhosas.

Phichit sempre conseguiu algo que nunca um ser conseguiu: um sorriso sincero de Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5/04/2017]
> 
> Repito, não sei se ficou bom, mas tentei!! Agradeço outra vez ao apoio ^-^  
> Até ao próximo (acho que não vou conseguir aguentar e vou postar amanhã hehehe)


	3. Um obcecado e um bom amigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6/04/2017]
> 
> Capítulo novo e cada vez mais me lembro que ainda não acabei o último!!! Sinto que, apesar de estar a postar cada capítulo a cada dia, o último pode demorar mais.
> 
> Só quero dizer que está fanfic não é para mostrar uma relação muito amorosa entre os personagens, afinal, tenho de cumprir algumas regras do anime kkkk
> 
> Este talvez ficou um pouco sem sentido *rindo nervosamente*, mas eu tentei.
> 
> Espero que gostem!! E quem gosta de shounen-ai, leiam a minha nova fanfic!!! (Vão ao meu perfil e encontram lá, mas chama-se "Sempre serás o fim e o início da minha história").

A neve ameaçava cair, naqueles dias depois do Natal. A sorte era que os cafés e lojas tinham ar condicionado e podiam aquecer as pessoas, geladas depois de saírem de suas casas. Os cafés eram os refúgios delas, e foi o que aconteceu com dois patinadores. Um não parava de falar com o outro, que nem parecia ouvir o que ele dizia. Falava animado sobre qualquer coisa, apenas para ser ouvido pelo outro, mas isso não acontecia, o que o incomodou muito.

-Mickey, você está a ouvir-me?

-Me desculpe, Emil.

-Mas está tudo bem? Se quiser eu calo-me.

-Não, não, eu só estava a pensar em...-Suspirou- Esquece.

-Em quê? Para deixar você assim deve ser algo importante.

Algo o estava a deixar perturbado e Emil não queria que ele ficasse assim, muito menos enfrentar algo sozinho.

-Não é nada demais. Esqueça, sério.-Michele tentava virar o assunto...

-Me desculpe, Michele, mas se algo está a perturbar você, você devia me dizer, eu posso ajudar.-...Mas não conseguiu.

Mickey apenas respirou fundo antes de falar.

-Eu acho que irei morrer sozinho.-brincou um pouco. Deu um pequeno sorriso, na esperança do outro o acompanhar na brincadeira, mas tal não aconteceu. Emil estava sério, como ninguém antes o tinha visto. Passaram alguns alguns segundos, olhando nos olhos do outro.

-Hey, Emil, era apenas uma brincadeira, não fique assim...

Michele iria continuar a desculpar-se, mas o loiro apenas se levantou, pegou em algo no bolso e saiu pela porta, deixando um italiano bem confuso para trás. Emil havia deixado dinheiro para pagar as bebidas quentes que haviam ingerido, e que o mais alto nem tinha acabado, mas parecia ter esquecido um papel também. Ele apenas pegou no papel, e em alguma parte do dinheiro em excesso que deixou, e saiu em busca do outro. Nem sequer havia levado os casacos, o que deixou-o mais preocupado, pois lá fora os céus ameaçavam deixar cair neve, bem, mais neve.

Resumindo, por razões que Michele não entendia, um checo de 18 anos, aparentando até ter mais, andava pelas ruas de Nova Iorque, uma cidade que os mesmos desconheciam as ruas, apenas com umas poucas camisolas para o frio que fazia, e sem dinheiro qualquer.

O italiano andava pelas ruas desconhecidas em busca do outro. Começou a entrar em pânico quando começou a ficar cansado e ao se aperceber que já tinham passado mais de meia hora do seu desaparecimento. Quando foi ver as horas lembrou-se que Emil tinha o celular com ele, e então decidiu ligar-lhe, mas não atendeu. Ligou mais cinco vezes, mas nada. O pânico já era bem grande, então ligou para a sua irmã gêmea, que atendeu.

-O que foi, Mickey?

-Você sabe do Emil?-Perguntou.

-Do Emil? Como hei de saber?

-Ele não ligou para você?

-Podemos parar com tantas perguntas sem resposta?-Pediu Sara, já um pouco irritada e preocupacada- O que aconteceu?

Mickey não sabia como explicar, afinal, nem tinha percebido bem o porquê do outro desaparecer. Apenas limpou um banco cheio de neve e sentou-se nele, mesmo sabendo que este estava molhado, mas esse não era o pior dos seus problemas naquele momento. Suspirou e deixou apenas as palavras fluir.

-Bem, nós estávamos num café e ele não parava de falar sobre algo e eu não o estava a ouvir. Depois ele perguntou-me o que se passava e eu apenas brinquei dizendo que iria acabar sozinho, mas era apenas uma brincadeira. Ficamos algum tempo sem dizer nada e quando ia-me explicar, ele sai pela porta, deixando os casacos e o dinheiro todo! Ah, e também um papel que não quero ver porque não sei o que é. Então decidi ligar-lhe, passado uma meia hora e ele não atendeu, e liguei para você, para saber se ele te tinha ligado.

-Primeiro, ele apenas me mandou uma mensagem e segundo, você é estúpido?-Perguntou ela.

-O quê? O que você quer dizer com isso, Sara?-Ele quase que gritava para o telemóvel, mas quando se apercebeu que as pessoas o olhavam, ele decidiu falar direito. Afinal, encontrar uma pessoa a gritar para o telemóvel em italiano não é muito normal acontecer.

-Você é um lerdo, Michele. Mas eu vou deixar que você mesmo descubra do que estou a falar. O Emil mandou -me uma mensagem a dizer que você o machucou e agora percebi porquê.

-Pois, mas eu não. O que está acontecendo? Por favor, me digam.-implorou Michele.

-Já disse que não vou dizer nada, que seja ele a dizer.

-Tudo bem, mas podes perguntar-lhe onde ele está? E se está bem? Estou à procura dele à meia hora e estou a ficar cansado e preocupado.

-Ok. Espere.

E desligou.

Esperar não era um talento de Michele, ter paciência não é com ele. Na sua cabeça tentava resolver aquele pequeno puzzle.

Do que é que eles estavam a falar?

O que é que ele ainda não tinha percebido?

Porque é que ele se sentiu ofendido com o que ele disse?

Porque é que saiu sem avisar e sem nada?

Porque mandou uma mensagem para a sua irmã e não atendeu as suas chamadas?

Que papel era aquele?

Ele se distraiu com os seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que recebera a mensagem com o local onde o Emil estava. Nem acreditava que ele tinha enviado onde estava mesmo. Assim que viu, procurou o mesmo. Mesmo cansado e carregado de roupa, correu pelas ruas cheias de gelo e neve.

Quando finalmente o encontrou , suspirou de alívio, não só por o ter encontrado mas também porque estava num sitio um pouco mais quente, e se sentou ao seu lado. Olhou para ele, os seus lábios estavam roxos, o seu corpo tremia se frio e os seus olhos olhavam para o nada à frente. Pareciam até mais azuis com o frio. Ao ver o quanto tremia, colocou um casaco nos seus ombros, mas Emil recusou o seu próprio casaco e atirou-o à cara de Michele. Ele já estava enervado com a situação.

-Você pode ao menos dizer o que está acontecendo?-Quebrou o silêncio. Ele tentou ser calmo, mas a sua irritação se demonstrou.

-Você me recusou.-finalmente falou. A sua voz estava rouca e baixa por conta, talvez do frio, talvez por outro motivo.

-Eu não recusei você. Do que está a falar? E pegue no casaco, pelo menos, está a tremer de frio.-disse a última frase como um pai autoritário. E assim ele fez.

-Você recusou sim! Quando disse que...que... Esqueça.

-Você esteve a chorar?

-O quê? Não, claro que não, estou bem.-ele forçou um pequeno sorriso por segundos, mas pôs-se sério rapidamentez, talvez até um pouco triste.

-Foi quando disse que iria ficar para sempre, não foi? Me desculpe, não foi minha inten...

-Foi sim!-Interrompeu Emil.-Eu sempre tentei ser seu amigo, ou até mais. Sempre tentei fazer você se sentir melhor, mas nunca vi resultados. Sempre mantive um sorriso para tratarmos dos seus problemas e não dos meus, mas você nem queria saber. A sua irmã dizia-me "Ele é assim, só precisa de ter um pouco de paciência", mas já se esgotou.-desabafou. Lágrimas queriam escorrer dos seus olhos, ele nunca fora capaz de dizer algo assim a alguém, mas o frio não deixava.

-A minha irmã? O que é que ela tem a haver com isto?

-Tudo! Foi ela que planejou isto tudo.

-Isto o quê?

Emil apenas respirou fundo.

-Ela criou tudo isto de gostarmos um do outro. Não resultou.-soltou um pequeno suspiro.

Ficaram a olhar para os carros a passarem perto deles. Michele pensava na confusão que tudo se tornara. O que realmente estava a acontecer? Porque é que a sua irmã e Emil tinham criado aquela mentira de gostarem um do outro? Porque Emil importava-se tanto com ele? E a maior questão de todas: porque é que Emil quer saber de Michele.

-Você é o primeiro a querer saber de mim.-disse Michele.

-O quê?-Perguntou o mais novo, confuso.

-Sem exageros nenhuns, ninguém, exceto a minha família-ou até mesmo dela- quiseram saber de mim. Pensava que eram um obcecado, resmungão, mal-humorado, demasiado protetor,... Com tudo isso, nunca se aproximavam de mim e não sabiam quem eu era de verdade. Então eu meio que me refugiei dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos e me tornei em algo ignorante. Você, Emil, é o primeiro que quis saber alguma vez dos meus sentimentos, de me conhecer de verdade. Em todos estes anos, o único ombro que tive para chorar, com quem puder falar abertamente, era a minha irmã e mais ninguém. Tinha vergonha de falar destas coisas com mais alguém. Essa era uma das grandes razões pelas quais eu a protegia tanto, porque não tinha mais ninguém que me compreendesse.-disse Michele. Emil era a primeira pessoa com quem partilhou algo assim, e com isso, Mickey estava um pouco hesitante, mas deixou a vergonha de lado e disse aquilo com convicção.

Passaram assim mais uma vez, em silêncio, alguns segundos, que parecem mais horas. Emil processava o que Mickey havia dito e as suas ações.

-Me desculpe-disse Emil.

-Pelo quê?

-Por ter fugido sem motivo algum.-Michele ouviu um fungado e se assustou.

-Quem deve pedir desculpas sou eu, e se devo.

Pela primeira vez naquela conversa, eles se olharam nos olhos um do outro, admirando os olhos violeta de um e azuis do outro. E quase que como instinto, Mickey o abraça, surpreendido o mais novo. Com esse ato, deixa cair o papel do seu bolso.

-O que é isto?-Perguntou Emil, quando viu o papel no chão, passado algum tempo de estarem abraçados.

O mais novo não queria mesmo "desabraçar" o outro, mas a curiosidade falou bem mais alto. Nem ele mesmo notara que era o seu papel deixado para trás.

-Ah, é o papel que você deixou no café. Não sei se é importante, mas mesmo assim trouxe-o.-respondeu.

-Obrigado, mas não é nada de especial. É só uma lista, nada demais.

Emil passou o seu braço pelos ombros de Mickey, mas o mesmo nem se importou e se aproximou mais, procurando por calor do outro. Sem Emil perceber, Michele pega no papel e lê-o. Era uma espécie de carta. Não, uma linda carta. Parecia como uma declaração, o que era mesmo. Já no fim da sua leitura, o mais novo se apercebe que o italiano lia o papel e lhe retirou das mãos, o assustando.

-Pode não ser especial, mas não era para ler.-disse Emil, envergonhado, cotando mais do que estava (por culpa do frio). Mickey apenas deu um pequeno sorriso, que deixou o outro mais "quente" do que estava.

-Você gosta de mim?-Perguntou Michele.

-Hm... Não, quer dizer, eu... Bem sim, mas não como...-Falava atrapalhandamente, mas fora interrompido por um beijo na face.

-Não precisa de se atrapalhar, também gosto de você!-Admitiu-Quer dizer, não parece tanto como você de mim, mas podemos tentar!

-Quer dizer que...

-Tentar, Emil, tentar.

Com a felicidade do momento, Emil abraça o outro, deixando o cair com as costas no chão. Ele nunca pensava que Michele o iria corresponder, sempre pensou que nem como amigo o via, então namorado muito menos. Michele tentava se afastar do maior, mas sem sucesso, começando a rir da situação, abraçando ainda com mais força.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6/04/2017]
> 
> Gostaram?? Claro que sim, afinal eu sou perfeita kkkkk  
> Brincadeira, não sou não kk  
> O próximo é de um casal que alguns não gostam muito, mas leiam na mesma! Só se vocês não gostarem mesmo, não leiam mesmo, sério!! Mas sinto que até é uma história linda *-*  
> Vemo-nos amanhã!!!!


	4. Um rei e o seu guerreiro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [7/04/2017]
> 
> A última one-shot!!! Esta é a one-shot com mais história, acho. E sinto que foi a que mais inventei kkkk
> 
> Sem dar grandes spoilers do que vão ler a seguir, eu imagino assim mesmo a história de JJ e Otabek! Me culpem!!!!
> 
> •É um Shipp que muitos não gostam ou simplesmente não shippam, mas para mim é incrível!!!
> 
> •Caso não goste, não leia ou não comente algo ofensivo :(
> 
> •Esta one-shot era para ser Pliroy, mas depois veio este shipp maravilhoso e mudei. Nunca passou pela cabeça por Otario, porque não gosto muito xD
> 
> •O próximo capítulo ainda está a ser escrito e parece que vai ser o capítulo maior que eu escrevi em toda a minha vida!!! Não sei quando vou postar, porque amanhã vou a uma peregrinação (com a Catequese) e não vou puder escrever nem postar! Vou tentar escrever algo hoje, mas não sei se acabo ainda hoje! Sim, eu podia escrever enquanto estivesse no ônibus (temos que ir de ônibus para depois caminhar, espertos), mas existe algo chamado vergonha e "pessoas que gostam de ver o celular dos outros" e é melhor não fazer nada kkkk e hoje ainda tenho um aniversário à noite, vou ter que deitar cedo, por isso, segunda feira!! (Ou antes ou até depois)
> 
> •Sinto que ninguém leu isto, mas espero que gostem!!!!

Ele sentia-se sozinho. Mesmo estando no meio de imensa gente, ele se sentia sozinho, mas já estava habituada. Olhavam para ele e nem pensavam em falar para ele, tinha cara de poucos amigos.

Disseram-lhe que alguém o vinha buscar ao aeroporto, já que estava sozinho. "É um patinador teu conhecido", havia lhe sido dito antes de partir. Mas quem era? Leo talvez, já que ele era de lá. Muitos passavam lhe pela cabeça, mas nenhum deles podia ser, afinal todos viriam naqueles dias e de certeza que ninguém iria aceitar ajudá-lo. Assim que viu alguém conhecido, e que desejava que não fosse ele de verdade, quase que começou a correr até às portas do aeroporto.

-Otabek!-quase que gritou, correndo atrás dele.

Assim que Otabek virou, ele já estava à sua frente com um sorriso no rosto.

-O que você faz aqui?-perguntou, ríspido.

-Eu vim buscar você, não sabia?

-Sabia, só não sabia que era você.

-Vá lá, Otabek, é assim tão mau?

-Sim, Leroy, é. Agora eu vou embora, adeus.

Otabek virou e deixou JJ sozinho, mas claro que o outro o seguiu, e logo estava ao lado dele, caminhando calmamente.

-O que é que você está a fazer?-perguntou Otabek, à procura da saída.

-Eu estou a apenas a sair, mais nada.

-E você não pode se afastar.

Otabek parou em frente das portas que eram constantemente abertas e olhou para JJ, sem expressão nenhuma da cara, enquanto ele ainda o olhava com um sorriso no rosto, o sorriso que irritava Otabek.

-Desculpa, mas só há uma saída.-disse JJ, se abaixando para alcançar o outro.

JJ abriu uma das portas e deixou que Otabek fosse primeiro. Ele o fez, mas fechou com força a porta na cara do mais alto. Assim que JJ saiu da porta, abriu a e continuou a acompanhá-lo.

-Gentileza em pessoa você.

-Obrigada.

-Quer ajuda?-perguntou JJ, referindo-se à mala que Otabek trazia.

-Sua não.

-Por quanto tempo me vai evitar? Vai esquecer tudo o que passamos?-o seu sorriso desapareceu, para algo mais sério.

Otabek parou no passeio do estacionamento, sem saber para onde ir, e virou para JJ.

-Vou esquecer como você fez.

Jean nada respondeu, e ficou a olhar para Otabek, que olhava para o estacionamento, a pensar no que fazer sem pedir ajuda a ele. No entanto, JJ afastou -se e pareceu ir embora. "Melhor assim", pensou Otabek, mas quando finalmente decidiu ir embora a pé, uma mota aparece à sua frente. Quando o condutor tira o capacete, percebe que era o mesmo JJ de à minutos atrás.

-Vem ou não?-perguntou enquanto tirava o capacete da cabeça. Otabek percebeu logo que ele zoava dele, mas mesmo assim aceitou a boleia.

-Eu deixava você conduzir, mas não sabe o caminho.

-E você sabe?- perguntou Otabek enquanto se sentava atrás de JJ e punha o capacete.

-Talvez. Agarra-te.

Otabek não queria se agarrar a ele, mas quando JJ arrancou, foi obrigado a abracá-lo forte na cintura. Olhou para a vista do aeroporto ser substituída por um nada e depois por prédios já iluminados. Aquele sítio havia mudado muito desde que o visitou. Ele olhava para aquela vista com cara de quem não se impressionara, mas por dentro estava espantado. Sem perceber deixou um pequeno sorriso escapar, e quando se apercebeu, logo se recompôs, mas alguém à sua frente havia notado essa mudança e riu baixo. JJ também estava impressionado com a mudança daquela cidade. Passaram a recordar-se do que ambos tinham passado naquele país, tão bons quanto maus, que um só queria esquecer para o seu bem, e outro que fazia de tudo para não esquecer. Várias coisas estavam entre eles, não podiam ficar juntos. Parece ter sido uma decisão desesperada ou até mesmo sem noção, mas Otabek pensou bem, e não podiam continuar assim, se alguém descobrisse o que havia acontecido, seria considerado traição e as suas carreiras iriam por água abaixo. Assim que chegaram, Otabek largou logo JJ, que ainda sorria com a companhia do outro, enquanto o abraçava.

-Estava com medo ou só queria mesmo me abraçar?-brincou JJ, enquanto guardava os capacetes.

-Vá se foder, Leroy.

-E eu queria, com você.-disse JJ, parecendo brincadeira, mas ambos sabiam que era verdade. Mais um do que o outro.

Otabek pegou nas malas e entrou rapidamente no hotel, sem esperar pelo outro. Fez o check-in e entrou dentro do elevador, as portas iriam fechar, quando alguém as abriu de novo, fazendo Altin suspirar.

-Você não para de me seguir, pois não?

-Eu sou o seu protetor por uma noite, ou noites.

-De que eu me lembre, era eu quem protegia você.-indagou o mais baixo, deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso, que logo desapareceu, como sempre.

-Precisamos de falar, Otabek.-falou sério JJ, mudando de tema.

-Hm, não.

Ele iria clicar no botão do seu andar, quando Leroy se põe à frente e clicou em todos os botões.

-JEAN!-gritou Otabek, enquanto ia para cima dele.

-Do que queres falar, então.

-Do que é que você acha?-perguntou JJ.

Otabek apenas suspirou de cansaço, antes de responder.

-Já falamos sobre isso, JJ.

-Falamos, não, você falou. Nem falou comigo, tomou uma decisão sozinho.

-Eu? Você é que ficou com a...-Otabek iria acabar a frase, mas não encontrava forças.

-Eu só estou com ela, porque...porque, você sabe.

-Não, não sei Jean! Você só está com a Isabella porque tem medo. Mas medo do quê?-o mais baixo quase que gritava dentro daquele pequeno elevador.

Jean não respondeu nada, apenas ficou a olhar para o outro. Respirou fundo, passado alguns segundos, e respondeu:

-Você sabe bem que...

-Que quê, Leroy?-interrompeu Otabek- Que tens medo que descubram que és gay? Que isso te estrague a carreira? Que descubram que foi tudo uma farsa, que traíste tudo e todos? Diz-me, JJ, é disso que você tem medo, não é?

-Otabek, você sabe se eu contar a todos, vão pensar que são um traidor, que menti estes anos todos.

-Então porque não acaba com ela. Ela não sabe que é mentira? Afinal, não foi ela que criou tudo, para prejudicar você?

-Ela não fez isto para me prejudicar, era apenas uma pequena brincadeira no início.

-Sim, mas já foi longe demias! Você diz que já se apaixonou por mim, mas continua com ela, noivo.-Otabek pega na mão de JJ, onde estava uma aliança. Logo, JJ retira a aliança e atira para o chão.

-Eu não gosto dela. Mas se eu terminar, ela pode contar a todos e ninguém quererá olhar mais para mim.

JJ já tinha as mãos nos seus cabelos, mostrando estar desesperado. Era sempre assim. Ele não aguentava tanta pressão e por vezes não aguentava e caía a máscara. Otabek já sabia como reconfortá-lo, sabia como ele era fraco, tinha ataques de pânico.

-Mas eu não.-disse, sincero.

Finalmente tinham chegado ao andar do quarto de Otabek, depois de JJ ter clicado em todos os botões e estarem sempre a parar em cada andar, abrindo e fechando as portas. Por sorte, ninguém decidiu descer naquela hora. Otabek pegou no braço dele e guiou até ao seu quarto, que demorou um pouco a encontrar. Abriu a porta e de seguida fechou-a atrás de si.

-É verdade?-interrompeu o silêncio.

-O quê?-perguntou Otabek.

-Que mesmo depois disto tudo, ainda conseguiria ainda olhar para mim?

-Por estranho que pareça, sim. E calma, ok? Estarei sempre aqui, só se você acabar com esta farsa toda.

Otabek estava à frente dele, com as mãos na face de JJ, que se mantinha com uma expressão de preocupada. Mas logo um sorriso se abriu e abraçou o mais baixo, que retribuiu com mais força. Passando alguns segundos, Otabek afastasse, assustando JJ, e beija-o, sendo retribuído. O cansaço fez-se, não só nos seus pulmões, mas também nos pés de Otabek, já que precisava de estar de bicos dos pés para alcançar a boca de Jean. Separaram-se e JJ pegou no seu celular, pronto para ligar a Isabella para acabar com tudo. Então, Leroy foi para o banheiro e deixou Otabek no seu quarto, arrumando algumas coisas da mala.

Nesses tempos, não pareceu ouvir gritos, mas sim risos, algumas partes ele percebeu, mas não queria espiar a conversa deles. Quando JJ voltou, mantinha um sorriso lindo nunca visto por todos, apenas por Otabek, um sorriso sincero.

-Então?

-Bem, ela concordou com que a brincadeira estava a ir longe demais, que devíamos acabar.

-E ela vai contar?

JJ sentou-se na cama, sendo acompanhado por Otabek.

-Não.-um suspiro de alívio ouviu-se por parte de Otabek- Disse que não vai contar, porque afinal ela também iria ser prejudicada, não queria me ver mal, e porque não queria grandes confusões.

-Então acabou tudo?

-Sim, mas claro que continuaremos a vermo-nos, afinal somos amigos, e vamos anunciar na festa para todos. Bem, quase todos, depois temos que contar às fãs e o resto, mas o que importa é que vamos contar.

-E o nosso namoro?

-O nosso quê?-perguntou JJ, bem confuso.

Olhou para Otabek, e viu que ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, algo bem raro. Logo, JJ também sorriu e abraçou-o, deixando-se cair na cama.

Dois amores que anos se tinham separado, por conta de muito, voltaram a estarem juntos, e agora esperemos para sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [7/04/2017]
> 
> Fofo ou não fofo?? Claro que está fofo, coisas fofas só fazem coisas fofas kkkk
> 
> Vou tentar acabar um quanto antes, mas não prometo nada!
> 
> Já que estamos nas notas finais, vamos para a propaganda! Você já pensou: Que histórias clichês, quero uma que seja diferente!  
> Então leia a minha mais nova fanfic (com ainda apenas um capítulo) "Sempre serás o fim e o início da minha história". Não se arrependeram (espero).  
> Kkkk  
> Até à próxima!!!!


	5. A melhor festa de todas, ou a melhor festa de todas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [15/04/2017]
> 
> Demorou uma semana, mas também pelo tamanho...  
> Último capítulo!!! O maior capítulo que escrevi na minha vida inteira!!! Podia ter repartido, mas não quis hehehe. Eu queria muito escrever outra fanfic (nem que seja one-shots) de Yuri On Ice, mas está um pouco difícil! Tenho de acabar uma fanfic que nem postei ainda, escrever outra (é shounen-ai). E não só, este ano tenho exames, fazer várias decisões importantes, e o ano já está acabar (sou de Portugal, a escola acaba em junho), por isso tenho que me empenhar para melhorar as minhas notas, que desceram. Não foi muito mau, sem negativas, mas quero melhorar (nunca tive negativas, mas não quero ter só suficientes). Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Sinceramente queria desenvolver ainda mais, mas não deu.

Finalmente o dia chegara. Não o dia 1 de Janeiro, mas sim o dia 31 de Dezembro. Os primeiros a chegar ao local, claro que foram Guang-Hong Ji e Leo de la Iglesia, já que tinha sido responsabilidade de Leo de organizar a festa. Deixou de lado a ideia de fazer numa pista de gelo, afinal, depois do cansaço da competição, o melhor era se afastarem, pelo menos por uns poucos dias. Depois chegou Georgi Popovich e Christophe Giacometti com o seu namorado/noivo/marido/ninguém sabe o que é, e mais alguns patinadores com os seus acompanhantes: namoradas ou namorados, noivas ou noivas, mulheres ou maridos, a até mesmo irmãos e amigos, e pais.

De seguida Otabek Altin e Jean-Jacques Leroy com a sua "noiva". Alguns estranharam a chegada de Otabek com eles, a aproximação que ele mantinha de JJ e a distância estranha de Isabella, mas ninguém decidiu comentar. Depois mais dois chegaram deixando alguns a olhar: Phichit Chulanont e Seung-Gil Lee, mas mais tarde perguntariam a Phichit, já que o mesmo não poderia esconder nada do mundo. Emil Nekola e Michele Crispino a seguir.

Já tinham chegado todos. Bem, quase todos, faltava o campeão daquele ano, Yuri Plisetsky, Kenjiro Minami e Yuuri Katsuki, que de certeza trazia o seu "noivo" e treinador Viktor Nikiforov. A ideia de eles não irem começava a crescer, quando todos ouvem gritos de raiva de um garoto de 15 anos em russo. As portas daquele estabelecimento foram abertas rapidamente e de lá entraram dois russos a discutir (um a discutir e outra despreocupado, mais propriamente) e dois japoneses a defenderem-se. Yuri gritava com Viktor algo que muito poucos percebiam, Viktor apenas sorria despreocupado, Yuuri era "agarrado" pelo seu treinador com o braço no seu ombro e Minami agarrava-se no seu outro braço, deixando-o sem liberdade nenhuma de se mexer. Todos na sala olhavam surpreendidos, e até assustados, para aquele escândalo enorme que se fez mas nem assim Yuri parou. Quando finalmente acabou, muitos se perguntavam do que acontecia e do que aconteceu.

Na verdade, Yuri estava a discutir com Viktor porque este decidiu conduzir, e com isso quase que apanhavam uma multa (ou mais), chegaram atrasados, e vários agradecimentos aos deuses por estarem ainda vivos. Quando se dispersaram, Mila foi ter com Yuri para ver se o acalmava e os outros apenas foram cumprimentar as pessoas.

Nem em um minuto Minami largava Yuuri, o mesmo que Viktor fazia. Ele chegava a irritar o mais velho, mas nem isso fez Yuuri se importar com a companhia do seu admirador. Até que um momento Viktor se fartou dele:

-Você não tem amigos, Kenjiro, para nos estar sempre a seguir?-Viktor perguntou ao mais pequeno o assustando com a fala. Podíamos descrever o sorriso dele como um "sorriso psicopata", sem exagero.

-Viktor, deixe-o, quando ele encontrar algum conhecido, ele já vai.-disse Yuuri em busca do seu melhor amigo, Phichit, encontrando-o -Mas eu também! Já volto Viktor!

Yuuri apenas se despediu de Viktor, que ficou estático no lugar. Minami apenas o seguiu, mas antes, pôs a língua para fora, deixando Viktor fulo.

-Olá, Phichit, e Seung?-Perguntou confuso por os ver juntos. Nunca os tinha visto juntos, então suspeitara apenas de estarem os dois, um ao lado do outro, bem próximos e isolados de todos, algo que Phichit não fazia.

-Prefiro que me chamem de Lee.-respondeu-lhe.

-Hi Yuuri, tudo bem?

-Sim!

-O Viktor? Vocês estão sempre juntos.

-Deixei-o sozinho. E a falar em sozinho...-Yuuri apenas fez sinal com os olhos para Lee, que parecia apenas mexer no seu celular para não olhar para a multidão e bebia de uma bebida, provavelmente vinho.

-Ah, o Lee. Nós temos algo para contar a todos, mas só depois.

-Vocês namoram!-Disse Viktor, fazendo quase Lee se engasgar. Ele aparecera rapidamente atrás de Yuuri, afinal, ele não queria deixá-lo "sozinho" (sozinho=sem ele no dicionário de Viktor).

-Não é ver...-Phichit disse, mas fora interrompido por Lee.

-É verdade! Nós namoramos à algum tempo.

Ao que parece, Seung falou demasiado alto, para todos ouvirem com todo o barulho que se fazia naquela sala, e muitos ouviram, mas voltaram aos seus lugares sem comentar nada sobre o sucedido.

Do outro lado da sala, Yuri procurava por Otabek, um dos seus únicos amigos, mas que ele considerava o único, por todo o lado. Sim, ele foi até aos banheiros das mulheres, porque nunca se sabe. No entanto, depois de tanto procurar, encontrou-o ao lado de JJ, e o mais estranho de tudo, sorrindo.

-Mas que...-Disse instantâneamente, Yuri.

Apenas se dirigiu até eles, que nem se aperceberam da aproximação do mais novo.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-Perguntou Yuri, assustando os dois.

-Nada, dois velhos e antigos amigos não podem ter apenas uma conversa.-disse JJ, com um sorriso na cara.

-Vocês? Amigos? Desde quando?

-Você tem razão, nós não somos amigos.-negou Otabek. O mesmo queria proteger o maior.-Só estávamos a falar sobre quando treinavamos juntos, nada demais.

-Ah, ok, mas pareciam muito animados para o meu gosto.

-Foram bons tempos.-respondeu Otabek.

JJ queria acabar com a farsa toda, mas agora parecia que o outro não o queria. Todas aquelas mentiras o roeram por anos dentro de si, e agora que finalmente estava quase tudo esclarecido, estava farto de se esconder.

-Eu tenho que ir.-disse Jean, se despedindo deles. Otabek notou na sua cara triste e até de desapontado, mas não podia ir atrás dele naquele momento, iria dar muito nas vistas.

No meio da festa, Leo e Ji dançavam ao som de uma música qualquer. Guang olhava para o mais velho com um grande sorriso no rosto. Leo, naquele momento sentia-se o homem mais sortudo de todos, tinha o ser mais precioso do mundo como seu... Melhor amigo!? Tinha-se esquecido de lhe perguntar se gsotava de namorar com ele, que estupidez. Mas agora que se lembrava, o nervosismo corria-lhe pelas veias. Ele sentia que não era o suficiente para Guang, tinha medo de o perder, de o outro não sentir nada em relação a ele.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um empurrão de alguém a Guang-Hong Ji, que o abraçou.

-Emil, me largue, por favor!-Pediu Mickey, que fora empurrado à força até à pista de dança.

-Me desculpem!-Disse Emil a Guang-Hong Ji e Leo.-E por favor, venha se divertir, não faz mal a ninguém.

-Faz sim, às minhas pernas. Eu não gosto de dançar.

-Tudo bem, vamos beber alguma coisa.- disse baixo, Emil. Mickey percebeu que o mesmo estava desapontado com a resposta.

Não sabia bem porquê, mas ver Emil assim fazia o seu coração doer. Estaria ele mesmo apaixonado? Michele nunca soube o que era estar apaixonado por alguém, passou a vida a proteger a sua irmã, mas agora que sentia algo assim, não sabia o que era. Sim, ele desapontou Emil, e isso era algo horrível. Lembrou-se de quando falava mal com ele e gritava com ele, sem razão alguma, pensava ele. Nesses momentos ele parecia sentir ciúmes daquele patinador por parecer apaixonado pela sua irmã e não por ele? Sim, ele tem de admitir que sempre olhava para ele quando competia em todos os anos, e sempre o apoiava sem alguém perceber, e então aquilo seria ciúme da sua irmã ser reconhecida e ele não? Ah, e aqueles momentos que pensava que Emil apenas falava com ele para poder se aproximar da sua irmã. Sentia-se mesmo usado, e então a razão por sempre lhe responder mal.

Mas o pior não era ele ter desapontado Emil, mas sim ele ter estado assim mais nos últimos dias, desde a discussão deles. Michele queria saber o porquê, e também o porquê de não conseguir ver o outro triste. Com um pequeno movimento, puxa o maior para si e ficam frente a frente. Mickey apenas põe uma das suas mãos no ombro do outro e pega na mão dele e entrelaça os dedos. A sua cabeça apenas repousou num dos seus ombros.

-Emil, você está bem? Tem estado tão diferente.-falou, mas parecia mais um sussurro pelo barulho que se fazia na sala.

-E-eu... Bem, eu estou apenas com medo-gaguejava Emil, corado com aquele reação repentina de Michele.

-Medo?

-Não é bem medo, é mais insegurança!

-Nunca vi um Emil inseguro.-brincou Mickey.

-Há sempre uma primeira vez.

Ambos riram, Emil mais do que Mickey. Ele continuava a não perceber bem o que acontecia com Emil, mas quis deixar o assunto para outro dia e aproveitar o momento.

Depois de Emil empurrar Guang, este apenas caiu em cima de Leo, o abraçando.

-Me desculpem.-ouviram, vindo de Emil, mas eles nem atenção prestaram nesse momento.

Ji, assim que se apercebeu da proximidade, afastou-se corando. A cara dele não ficou diferente da de Leo.

-Desculpa, Leo, não foi culpa minha.-dizia Ji, todo desajeitado com as suas palavras.

-Tudo bem, não faz mal.-respondeu. Com a vergonha da sua face vermelha, virou a cara para um lado qualquer. Guang achou um pouco ofensivo o que ele fez.

-Leo-kun, o que se passa? Você está bem? Fiz algo errado? Me diz.

Ji estava preocupado e triste. Leo havia ficado um pouco distante desde a noite em que se beijaram. E se ele não o quis fazer mesmo e se arrependeu? Era disso que o pequeno chinês temia, que se se declarasse para Leo e depois o mesmo não correspondia, ou até sentia nojo dele. Sabia bem que Leo não seria capaz de fazer algo de mal a qualquer pessoa, principalmente ao seu melhor amigo, mas podia se afastar devagar, como o que parecia estar a fazer.

Assim que Leo ouviu as palavras do mais novo, olhou para ele. Estava triste e era por culpa dele. Ele apenas passou os últimos dias a pensar na sua relação com Ji e decidiu se declarar literalmente, mas não conseguia e sempre que tentava, era interrompido, por alguém ou por si mesmo, e então pensava sempre em novas oportunidades. Mas os seus pensamentos também estavam cheios de insegurança. E se Guang não gostava dele? Desde que ele disse aquilo, percebeu que estava a afastar-se dele.

-O quê? Claro que não, Ji. Você é perfeito.

Guang-Hong com tanta preocupação nem percebeu o grande elogio que Leo dera.

-Então o que foi? Você está tão distante de mim.

-É apenas que...

A sua fala fora interrompida pela chegada de Phichit e de Seung Lee.

-Olá casalinho da noite! Estamos a interromper alguma coisa?-Disse Phichit.

-Hm, não, não está. E nós casalinho? Então o que vocês são?-Perguntou Leo.

-Como é que sabem?-Desta vez foi Lee.

-Você falou alto demais e nós ouvimos. Aliás, todos ouviram.-respondeu Ji.

-Tinham de se calar todos ao mesmo tempo. Sinceramente, nunca falei tão alto na minha vida.

Phichit riu, mas Leo e Guang, com a tensão anterior, apenas abriram um sorriso. Lee nem um sorriso abriu, mas já era habitual.

-Bem, e é desde quando? À quanto tempo é que vocês nos escondem isto?-Perguntou Ji.

-1 ano e dez meses. E vocês também não nos escondem algo?

-Como assim?-Disse Leo.

-Vocês estão agarrados um ao outro à tempos, e também é bem evidente que vocês gostam um do outro.-cada um deu um olhar "assassino" ao Phichit como se dissesse: "Não é para contar, homem". Ambos já tinham dito ao tailandês que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, mas também posso dizer que até um louco percebia desses sentimentos (ou Leo e Guang-Hong Ji).

Com a chegada inesperada de Lee e Phichit, os dois não perceberam que ainda estavam abraçados, mas mesmo assim não tiraram os braços um do outro. Seung percebeu a tensão que se fez depois das palavras de Phichit, então tentou fazer algo para poderem sair dali.

-Falta cerca de dois minutos para a meia-noite.-disse-Podemos ir buscar uma bebida antes de 2017?

-Hm, claro. Tchau!-Disse Phichit, se despedindo dos seus amigos.

Quando estes o abandonaram, os olhares de ambos se cruzaram, e permaneceram assim.

Voltando para o outro lado daquela sala, Otabek procurava por JJ, depois de Yurio ser arrastado por Viktor e Yuuri para algum lado qualquer, contra a sua vontade. Também se Yuri não se afastasse dele, Otabek fingiria que ia ao banheiro para procurar o seu namorado. Namorado? Por isso é que JJ saiu triste da beira dele, ele o tinha negado quando queriam acabar com a mentira toda. Procurou pela sala toda, mas só encontrou Isabella a falar com o infeliz no amor Georgi. Nunca gostou muito de falar com ela, principalmente depois de a acusar de privar JJ do que gostava. Não era totalmente verdade, ele sabia disso, mas mesmo assim a culpava, talvez porque também privava a felicidade de Otabek sem ela saber. No entanto, queria saber onde JJ estava, então teve de lhe perguntar.

-Isabella!?-chamou-a, cuticando-a no ombro. Logo ela se virou e se surpreendeu com Otabek ali. Ao contrário dele, ela não sentia receio.

-Otabek! Tudo bem com você?

-Sim, eu queria saber onde estava JJ, sabe? Eu já o procurei por todo o lado.

-Ele estava connosco, mas depois foi embora, talvez no banheiro, não sei.-respondeu-lhe com um sorriso na cara. Isabella é uma pessoa que não pensa no passado, ou no que as pessoas pensam dela. Assim, ela trata todos da mesma maneira, todos bem.

-Obrigado.-virou-se para ir em busca dele outra vez, mas lembrou-se de algo.

-Depois podemos falar? Para resolvermos tudo.

-Já está tudo resolvido, todos estão felizes e é o que importa. Só parece que vocês têm algo para resolver, e de certeza que não é necessário, mas se precisarem da minha ajuda, eu estou aqui.

-Ok. E obrigado outra vez.

-De nada.

Otabek virou-se e desta vez, não hesitou. Foi aos dois banheiros que havia e encontrou-o num deles. Estava vazio, e JJ estava à frente do espelho, com a cara molhado, olhando para o baixo, as suas mãos estavam em cada lado do lavatório. Assim que se apercebeu da porta ser fechada, olhou para trás rapidamente, mas com a mesma velocidade virou-se para a frente, olhando para o espelho.

-Você está bem?-Perguntou Otabek, não saindo do lugar.

-O que você está a fazer aqui? Se vem fazer o que tem a fazer, faça e saía.-respondeu JJ, com rispidez na voz. Altin percebeu que ele forçara para parecer rude, mas não era assim que ele se sentia.

-Eu estava à sua procura.

-Já me encontrou, pode ir embora.

O mais baixo já estava farto do comportamento de JJ perante aquela situação.

-Podemos pelo menos ter uma relação sem tantas discussões?

O silêncio fez-se naquele banheiro. Ambos pensavam na recente relação dos dois. Ambos tinham mudado, mas pareciam os mesmos da adolescência. JJ teimoso, Otabek também, mas de maneiras diferentes. Os dois queriam que o outro fosse feliz, mas sempre havia algo que não deixava estarem juntos. Estavam tão perto, mas tão perto de conseguirem o sempre quiseram, depois de tantos anos mas sempre se paravam a si mesmos.

-Você disse que finalmente íamos contar a todos, mas depois diz que nem somos amigos!?-JJ quebrou o silêncio.

-Eu estava à espera do momento certo.

Leroy virou-se para o outro, que estava de braços cruzados e encostado na porta do banheiro. A sua face estava como sempre, sem expressão alguma, mas o seu olhar dizia coisas inesplicaveis e a sua boca apenas permanecia calada.

-Esse é o seu problema, Otabek, você que comanda em tudo. Faz tudo sem ao menos me consultar. Um relacionamento não devia ser assim, tem de haver conversa e decisões mútuas.-Jean aproximou-se de Otabek, permanecendo à frente dele, parado. Um suspiro ouviu-se da parte do mais baixo.

-Você tem razão, Jean. Mas eu só não queria que fosse tão repentino. O que iriam pensar sobre isso?

-Eu já não quero saber, desde que esteja com você.

O mais alto aproximou-se mais do outro, pousou uma das suas mãos na sua bochecha e o outro braço num dos seus ombros. Aproximou mais as suas caras e o beijou de leve, tal como um selinho. Iriam intensificar, quando o celular de Otabek toca.

-Porra.-murmuraram.

Era uma mensagem de Yuri, dizia que faltava pouco tempo para a meia noite.

-Vai ter com ele.

-Não, nós vamos ter com ele. Anda.-Otabek afastou-se de JJ e puxou o seu braço até onde Yuri tinha dito onde estava. Assim que Yuri viu JJ com Otabek, estranhou outra vez, mas não disse nada.

-Ainda bem que tem feito o que eu lhe disse.

-O quê?-Perguntou Emil, confuso.

-Não esconde mais os seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Isso é bom.

-Eu apenas fiz o que você pediu.

-Ainda bem. Você não precisa de fingir que está feliz apenas para me animar.

A contagem decrescente estava prestes a começar. Leo e Ji ainda olhavam um para o outro, quando Leo começou a contar juntamente com várias pessoas na sala.

-10 -disse ele.

Era o momento, já tinham feito o ensaio, agora o verdadeiro espetáculo.

-9

Guang chegou um pouco atrasado, mas continuou.

-8

Não aguentaram e contaram juntos.

-7

Phichit filmava aqueles momentos, em direto e Lee apenas o observava.

-6

-5

JJ olhava para todos a contar, um pouco constrangido por estar no meio de quem não gosta mesmo dele. Normalmente não se importava com isso, mas essa pessoa era o possível melhor amigo do seu namorado.

Yuuri pega no rosto de Viktor e aproxima a sua cara da dele, com as suas testas tocando e narizes também.

Leo e Guang também estavam com as suas testas e narizes colados.

-4

-3

Mickey pega na gravata de Emil, e puxa-a até si, ficando frente a frente, mais especificamente, cara a cara.

-2

Lee olhou para Phichit a gravar a festa. Num gesto rápido, colocou o celular de Phichit para a câmara frontal.

Otabek olhou para JJ, notou que ele parecia estar um pouco desconfortável. Era hora destes dois casais mostrarem ao mundo quem são.

-1

-Feliz ano novo!-Gritaram na sala.

Lee puxa Phichit para si e o beija, em frente da câmara do celular dele, que transmitiu em direto para os seus seguidores todos.

Mickey toma atitude e beija Emil, com paixão. O loiro, apenas se deixou levar pelo momento, circulando as suas costas com os braços.

Leo e Guang-Hong Ji fazem como no seu "ensaio" e se beijam. Leo com as mãos pousadas delicadamente na face do outro e Ji com as mãos no pescoço do seu amado, enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos um pouco longos.

Otabek apenas empurra JJ para a parede, o supreendendo (e Yuri também), e o beija, se pondo em bicos dos pés. Rapidamente intensificaram-no, deixando Yuri com vontade de vomitar.

Yuuri e Viktor, o nosso cannon, não se beijaram logo. Depois da contagem, sorriram um para o outro e Viktor separou as suas caras para beijar a testa de Yuuri, tal como as suas bochechas e nariz, e depois deu um rápido selinho nos seus lábios.

Chris deu um, podemos dizer por palavra mais "civilizadas", um beijo bem "quente" ao seu namorado/noivo/marido/ou que é.

Ouso dizer que alguns na sala ficaram escandalizado com tantos beijos naquela sala!

Depois daquela festa, todos foram para os seus hotéis ou casas. Leo e Ji quase que adormeciam no caminho até casa, e quando chegaram a casa, nem queria tirar a roupa com a preguiça, mas o fizeram. Adormeceram abraçados.

Phichit e Lee também estavam cansados. Phichit apenas desligou o celular, que tocava a cada segundo com notificações, principalmente depois do beijo em direto, e dormiu ao lado do seu namorado, o qual iria ter imensas saudades depois.

Mickey e Emil voltaram para o hotel em que estavam. Dormiam no mesmo quarto, porém, camas separadas. Emil adormeceu logo e Michele ficou a observá-lo até adormecer também.

Já JJ e Otabek não tiveram uma noite muito tranquila, não pelo lado mau, mas pelo lado muito bom (mesmo muito bom). Adormeceram já era madrugada.

E esta foi a história destes quatro casais apaixonados. Quem me dera que a história fosse assim, mas posso sempre deixar as minhas ideias voar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [15/04/2017]
> 
> E acabou :')
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic no geral! Queria agradecer muito a quem favoritou e principalmente para quem comentou e me fez sentir mais motivada a postar e a escrever este último capítulo!! Amo-vos!!  
> Agora vou dar poucas satisfações sobre o capítulo:  
> 1-Passei a shippar Isabella e Georgi kk  
> 2-Eu sei, a parte do Emil ficou bem estranha, mas queria que percebessem como eu sinto que é o Emil: alguém que finge estar feliz para fazer quem ama feliz também (pareço mais eu :') )  
> 3-Tinhamos de ter os nossos cannons, né? E da maneira mais fofa e 🌚 de todas (Christmas e Viktuuri respetivamente)  
> 4-E também perceberam na parte da noite agitada 🌚🌚
> 
> Espero-vos para a próxima fanfic (qualquer uma)!! AMO-VOS ❤❤
> 
> [2/03/2021]
> 
> Eu garanto que a minha escrita está melhor, ok? Faz 3 anos!  
> Muito obrigada a quem leu!


End file.
